Love, Hate and the Hunger Games!
by truehpfan94
Summary: Rose, Scorpius and Albus are in their sixth year at Hogwarts, and Rose and Scorpius aren't friends. However, now Panem has discovered the wizarding world, but they will hide it, if Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang have their own Hunger Games. Will Rose and Scorpius be able to work together as a pair, and survive the game? Or will they be at each other's throats? RoseXScorpius


Love, Hate, and the Hunger Games!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Hunger Games. **

**Chapter 1: A shocking pairing**

"Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

I stood in the Great Hall with my cousins, Lily and James Potter, and the rest of Gryffindor house. We were listening to the voice of Effie Trinket, a woman from the nation of Panem, along with the rest of the school.

This year, for the very first time, Hogwarts, along with Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, would be participating in the very first Hunger Games that the Wizarding World had ever seen.

Before I go on any further, let me introduce myself. Hi. I'm Rose Weasley, the daughter of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. I'm in my sixth year at Hogwarts. I became a school prefect last year.

Somehow, last year, the muggles from Panem came to know about the Wizarding World, not only here, but in France and Bulgaria as well. The Ministry tried to fight the muggles and erase their memories; however, too many Muggles lived in that country and fought us with their swords and shields. Eventually, the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, realized that the war would end up in a stalemate and decided to talk with the leader of the nation. Eventually they agreed that the nation of Panem would hide the existence of the Wizarding World from other nations on one condition: that the Wizarding World agree to have and host its very own Hunger Games. The Minister of Magic had no choice but to comply with the leader of Panem's wishes; he did not want to risk the exposure of our world.

Now, back to reality. Effie Trinket says, "This year, I will pick four teams of two from each school to compete in the hunger games. I will choose from the pairs from Hogwarts first. The pairings will be Gryffindor-Slytherin, and Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw. I am now going to pick four girls, one from each house."

She went up to four glass circular domes on the right side of the great hall, near where professor Slughorn was sitting, and picked a piece of paper from the dome that said "Gryffindor Girls." I prayed that she hadn't pulled out my name.

"Rose Weasley."

My jaw dropped and my eyes went wide. This was my worst nightmare; I had been chosen for something that I never wanted a part of. I had never seen the Hunger Games in Panem; however, I had heard that they were quite brutal, with kids killing each other constantly, only to have one sole victor. I guess now, they will have two, since I'm being paired up with a Slytherin boy and only teams can win this tournament.

I snap back into reality. Effie Trinket is pushing me up to the front of the Great Hall. She says, "Come on. Don't be shy."

Then she says, "Now we're going to choose a partner for Ms. Weasley, someone from Slytherin House."

She walks up to four glass circular domes on the left side of the Great Hall, and picks a piece of paper from one labeled, "Slytherin Boys."

"Scorpius Malfoy!" she yelled.

I looked up to see Al's jaw drop. My cousin, Albus Severus Potter, was the only one from the entire Weasley-Potter clan placed in Slytherin. He hadn't been too happy about his placement in Slytherin, but he quickly made friends with Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius and I had become Al's best friends, and we had only been kind to each other when Al was around. However, Al looked shocked and horrified to hear that his two best friends, who didn't really get along, had to work together and fight other students to the death.

Effie Trinket pulled Scorpius up to the front of the Great Hall to stand next to me. At this point, we were both standing front and center in the Great Hall.

"Excellent! Hogwarts now has its first pair of participants in the Wizarding World's first Hunger Games!" she shouted with delight. I grimaced. I looked over at Malfoy, and saw that he was frowning in disbelief. I then looked around at my family. Of course, when I say family, I mean the vast amount of cousins that I have. Lily Luna Potter, Al's younger sister, was looking at me with a face full of sympathy, as was Dominique Weasley, daughter of my Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur, and Roxanne Weasley, daughter of my Uncle George and Aunt Angelina. James Sirius Potter, Al's older brother Louis Weasley, Dominique's younger brother, and Fred Weasley II, Roxanne's older brother, merely looked on in confusion and anger, unwilling to accept the fact that someone from their family had to fight to survive in these games. My younger brother Hugo simply looked as though he wanted to kill Ms. Trinket for reading my name out loud.

I looked back up to Ms. Trinket now. I saw her intertwining my hand with Scorpius's own. She whipped out her wand and waved it; I couldn't understand why she did it. Then she began pushing us towards the trophy room. I turned my head briefly to see James scowl at Malfoy, Ms. Trinket, and I before we were pushed through the door into the trophy room.

Malfoy and I decided to sit near the fire; neither of us really wanted to talk at the moment, yet we couldn't separate our intertwined hands. Then realization hit me; when Effie Trinket waved her wand, she bound our hands together. I looked up at Scorpius and he seemed to have realized this at well. He opened his mouth to say something, when another pair walked in. I knew them as Lysander Scamander, a boy in our year, from Ravenclaw, and Mary Macmillan, a third year, from Hufflepuff. Then came Christina Corner, a fourth year from Ravenclaw, and Shawn Smith, a seventh year from Hufflepuff. Last but not least, came Erica Zabini, a girl in our year, from Slytherin, and William Wood, a fourth year from Gryffindor.

After choosing the pairs from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons who would compete with us, Effie Trinket then came and joined us in the room. She then picked a number for each pair out of a hat and said, "Ms. Zabini and Mr. Wood, you will be pair number 9. Ms. Corner and Mr. Smith, you shall be pair number 10. Ms. Macmillan and Mr. Scamander, you will be pair number 11. Finally, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Weasley, you shall be pair number 12. "

She then looked around the trophy room before saying, " Each pair shall be escorted to a waiting room. Your families will come visit you there, most likely to say goodbye to you before you leave the country."

_We're leaving the country?_ I thought to myself. I had never been in a different country without my family before. I shuddered at the thought of going across the Atlantic Ocean by myself.

I looked over at Malfoy, only to catch him staring right back at me. I quickly averted my gaze to the floor, and felt a blush rise to my cheeks. At this moment, I wanted to curse myself for having the traditional Weasley blush.

However, it seems that Malfoy saw, in that brief moment that he'd caught my eye, how scared I was about leaving Hogwarts and England in general and gave my hand a comforting squeeze. I felt my blush deepen; I was probably as red as a tomato by now.

_Why am I so scared to leave my family behind? More importantly, why am I blushing? Why is my heart fluttering inside my chest? It's only Malfoy, and I've known him for the past five years. Why is he being so nice to me all of a sudden? Why-?_

Two of Ms. Trinket's guards interrupted my thoughts as they pulled Malfoy and I into an empty classroom. Once we were there, Ms. Trinket unbounded our hands. However, I didn't want to let go of Scorpius's hand just yet.

"Weasley, you can let go of my hand now," Malfoy said, smirking at me. I felt the Weasley blush grace my cheeks again. "I know you want me because I'm that good-looking. However, it's sometimes hard for me to tell you apart from your female cousins, so I haven't asked any of you out. You all have the same untamable, wild and busy red hair, and if I snogged _any _of you, my hands would most likely get stuck in your hair."

_So much for being nice._ "Shut up Malfoy," I said, not even bothering to look at him.

But he went on. "At least some of them are pretty _despite_ their hair. You, however, are a bookworm. You hole yourself up in the library every day. It's no wonder that you don't have many friends-"

"At least people don't talk about me behind my back as much as they talk about you, Malfoy," I said, cutting him off.

But he still continued. "Weasley, people talk about me because of my good looks. And I _know _this. However, when people talk about you, they say how much of a bookworm you are, and how ugly you are compared to the rest of your cousins. You have freckles all over your face -"

"Which I got from my father, Malfoy," I said, cutting him off again. He was starting to make me really angry now.

"Yea, well your father is ugly, not to mention ignorant and -"

"UGH, THAT'S IT!" I yelled. I shoved Malfoy up against the wall. I put my left hand on his shoulder and pointed my wand directly at his chest. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY ONE WORD AGAINST MY FAMILY OR ME! I'M SICK OF ALL YOUR INSULTS! I -" I stopped, because then I realized that Malfoy had put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. My heart started to race and I felt butterflies in my stomach. I didn't dare to look up into Malfoy's eyes because I knew that the trademark, cursed Weasley blush was gracing my face again!

"Malfoy, what the hell?" I asked, but then the door opened, and I saw everyone from the Weasley, Potter, and Malfoy families, all gaping at us, mouths wide open.

**So I know not much happened in this chapter. But please review, tell me what you think and what do you think will happen in the next few chapters?**


End file.
